just wanted to say i love you
by NPD18
Summary: Sara hopes she's made the right decision over the man she thinks she loves. Shippery, but I'm not telling you who!


**Just Wanted To Say I Love You**

**DISCLAiMER**: I don't own any of it.

A/N: Another shipper FanFic. It's a bit like the end of Season 2 of 'Without a Trace' if you guys watch that, but it didn't end the same way. Guess who Sara's mystery man is!

She sat alone, the darkness wrapped around her like a warm blanket, sheltering her from what she was about to do. It was the right thing, that's what she kept telling herself, but now she wasn't quite so sure. Was it right to tell someone you loved them even if they were in a relationship with someone else, especially when you know that someone else. Sara lowered her head again and closed her eyes. She sighed. How he would feel about her sudden burst of affection, she did not know, but she knew that he must have felt something for her, or he wouldn't have done it.

What was 'it' exactly? Now there was something bound to bring up some discussion. See, Sara wasn't actually sure what he had done, but she knew she liked it. Did he like it too? He seemed too.

**2 WEEKS AGO, OUTSIDE THE CRiME LAB**

"You waitin' for a cab?" He asked softly, standing behind her.

Sara turned and nodded.

"Yeah, my car broke down on the way here,"

He looked sympathetic, a faint smile playing on his lips. He moved closer.

"We could share a cab if you like Sara,"

A cab came along, and they agreed on sharing it. They got in, told the driver where to go and were silent for at least 5 minutes, but it seemed like longer. Sara just stared out of the window the whole time, not noticing his hand moving closer towards hers. She sneezed, rising her hand to cover her face. He moved his away.

"Bless you,"

Sara smiled her thanks and went back to looking out of the window. They had known each other so long, but now he seemed to have seen a different side to her, a very beautiful side as she sat next to him, dressed casually yet smartly at the same time in jeans and a dark blouse. He moved his hand towards hers again, quicker this time as not to miss his chance, but not so quick that he seemed desperate.

She looked up at his face, not looking surprised or angered, actually looking happy in a Sara sort of way.

"This road? You want me to stop here?" The journey had gone so quickly.

"Yeah, anywhere along here is fine," Sara told the driver. She turned to her colleague, "Do you wanna come in?"

He nodded, paid for their ride, and followed her up the front steps to her apartment. The tension between them was obvious to him, but didn't seem so obvious to her. Sara unlocked the front door.

"Sara, what happened in the car, it wasn't a mistake you know?"

He studied her face. Still, she did not seem surprised, she looked calm.

"I hope not," Her voice was soft, but he heard her clear as day.

A strange whirring sound came from the back of the house. The 'couple' walked into the kitchen, immediately greeted by fluffy soap bubbles. Sara did not look so fluffy.

"Shit!" she scowled, making her way across to her washer, "You wouldn't happen to be good with washing machines would you?"

He laughed. She even looked beautiful when she was angry, he had now found out. Carefully, he walked over to her.

"You put too many clothes in there Sara," he smiled, looking at the door which had obviously opened due to pressure.

Picking up a piece of underwear from the floor, he smirked. She grabbed it from his hand playfully and dropped it on the counter.

"You probably have a sock or something stuck in there too," He crouched down beside the machine, put his hand in through the door, and pulled out another lacy garment.

He stood up, soaked with water. Pulling off his shirt, which was now completely drenched, he handed the item to Sara, who just laughed. She smiled at him. To her surprise, he didn't just smile back. In one swift move he pulled her close to him, kicked his shirt away, and kissed her.

"Okay, caught me off guard there," She walked backwards, stumbling over a skirt lying on the floor.

"You want me to leave, okay I'll leave," and with that, he went.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Sara held the shirt close to her, at first not realising his entrance. He stood in the doorway, watching her, hoping he'd soon be with her. She looked up, finally noticing him, and smiled shyly. He walked over to her, took her by the waist and gave her the most passionate, powerful and wonderful kiss she had ever had. She looked up into his eyes again.

"I love you," Sara murmured, "I love you Nick,"


End file.
